characterfandomcom-20200223-history
ABC for Kids
ABC Kids (stylised as abc kids) which was separate from regular ABC TV and contained all children's programming on the ABC. Promos 1991 *Play School (The Play School People sing "Walking in the City") *Paddington Bear (Paddington Bear theme song) *Postman Pat (Pat drives his van while the Postman Pat theme song plays) *An "S" one from Spot's theme *Fireman Sam (Fireman Sam theme song) *The Raggy Dolls (The Raggy Dolls theme song plays with Clips from The Big Top and The Flying Machine) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (The Thomas theme songs plays with Clips from Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Wrong Road) *Babar (The Babar theme song plays with Clips from Babar's First Step and City Ways) *David the Gnome (David the Gnome theme song) 1991–1993 *Distributed By Video Selection Australia *Babar and the famous "B" (Babar with him reading to his children in Babar's First Step is followed by Young Babar balancing three books on his head In City Ways with Babar Theme.) (Taken from Babar's First Step) *A "T" is followed by Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Wrong Road cilps for Thomas theme) (Taken from The Deputation and Other Stories) *"P" a snippit from the Play School theme (Taken from Special and Concert) *An "F" is followed by two snippits from the Fireman Sam opening sequence *An "S" one from Spot's Theme *The letters A,B and C pop up on the screen, followed by the ABC logo and the Play School theme 1993–October 1994 *Bananas in Pyjamas, (B1 and B2 scare the Teddies in Doctor Bananas, the gang play on a see-saw in See-Saw, the Bananas follow a rainbow in Chasing Rainbows) *Play School (two presenters (George Spartels and Benita Collings) clap their hands in Meet the Orchestra) *Fireman Sam (Sam slides down the bannister of his stairs, Sam and Elvis drive in Jupiter in Fireman Sam Theme) *Lift Off (one of the Bonza men say something's big in That's Not Fair, Wolf agrees with Zelda in Which One?) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas chugs along with Annie & Clarabel In Trust Thomas) *Widget the World Watcher (Widget transforms into a kangaroo in Widget's Walkabouts, Widget introduces his name) *Postman Pat (Pat drives in his van in Postman Pat Theme, Pat delivers a letter in Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers) *The Wiggles (The Wiggles sing and dance to "Get Ready to Wiggle" and "Here Comes a Bear" in ABC for Kids: Live in Concert) *Ferry Boat Fred (Fred sails until a monkey breaks his mast in Fred the Floating Zoo, Fred's Captain climbs aboard to start work in Fred Joins a Band) *Spot the Dog (Spot barks and jumps off a tractor in Spot Goes to the Farm) *The identity and rocks back to wipe the rest of the logo as a ladybug traces an orange "the", a violet "best", a green "in", a blue "children's", a red "entertainment", a yellow "on" and a pink "video". *Lift Off (two bags on the children's backs say "goodbye" in Which One?) November 1994-1997 *Bananas in Pyjamas, (B1 and B2 scare the Teddies in Doctor Bananas, the gang play on a see-saw in See-Saw, the Bananas follow a rainbow in Chasing Rainbows) *Play School (two presenters (George Spartels and Benita Collings) clap their hands in Meet the Orchestra) *Johnson and Friends (Squeaky ties the toys up with a rope in Baby of the Family) *Lift Off (the Wakadoo gang play music in Someone Tells Me, one of the Bonza men say something's big in That's Not Fair, Wolf agrees with Zelda in Which One?) *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas chugs along with Annie & Clarabel In Trust Thomas) *Widget the World Watcher (Widget transforms into a kangaroo in Widget's Walkabouts, Widget introduces his name) *Postman Pat (Pat drives in his van in Postman Pat Theme, Pat delivers a letter in Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers) *The Wiggles (The Wiggles sing and dance to "Get Ready to Wiggle" and "Here Comes a Bear" in ABC for Kids: Live in Concert) *Ferry Boat Fred (Fred sails until a monkey breaks his mast in Fred the Floating Zoo) *Blinky Bill, (Blinky carries his sack in Blinky Bill Theme) *Spot the Dog (Spot barks and jumps off a tractor in Spot Goes to the Farm) *The identity and rocks back to wipe the rest of the logo as a ladybug traces an orange "the", a violet "best", a green "in", a blue "children's", a red "entertainment", a yellow "on" and a pink "video". *Lift Off (two bags on the children's backs say "goodbye" in Which One?) 1998-2005 *An ant will walk along (six blue squares), turn into an aardvark (pink squares) that would turn into an apple (yellow squares with "A" in topleft). The Kids Yelled "A" *A bird would fly along (pink squares), turn into a butterfly (blue squares) and turn into a bee (green squares with "B" in centre left). The Kids Yelled "B" *A cow would walk along (pink squares) a cat would jump (green squares) and turn into a carrot (red squares with "C" in topright). The Kids Yelled "C" *The squares would spin (yellow) and turn into the ABC For Kids logo. The Kids Yelled "ABC! *The Hooley Dooleys (The Characters sing the intro song, Taken from The Hooley Dooleys Self Titled) *Blinky Bill (Blinky introduces his name, Taken from Blinky Bill's Video Collection) *Bananas in Pyjamas (B1 and B2 say "Trust us, we're Bananas" to Rat in a Hat in Cinder Rat, Taken from Bananas in Pyjamas Dress Ups) *Arthur (Arthur sings the Aardvark rap in his treehouse in Arthur's Spelling Trubble, Taken from Arthur's Eyes Video) *Noddy (Noddy is declared champion of the Sports games by Mr. Plod in Noddy the Champion, Taken from Noddy's Video Collection) *Johnson and Friends (The Toys need to trick Alfred, Alfred overhears and wonders if they're talking about him and McDuff says No in Victoria Gets Swapped, Taken from Johnson's Big Surprise) *Magic Mountain (Dragon blows his magic smoke making Lions body disappear in Invisible Lion, Taken from Magic Mountain Flying Panda) *Sesame Street (Elmo sings and does Happy Tapping with Elmo, Taken from The Best of Elmo and Elmocize) *Postman Pat (Pat had fallen into a pile of straw and he gives Alf his catalogue in Postman Pat in a Muddle, Taken from Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road) *Thomas and Friends (Thomas and Percy have been thanked for a letter from a girl in Thomas and the Special Letter, Taken from Thomas and Friends Story and Song Collection) *Spot the Dog ("I think that the ball is my favourite toy" Called Spot in Spot's Favourite Toy, Taken from Spot Grandparents Go to the Carnival) *The Wiggles (The Characters sing Get Ready To Wiggle near the end of the wiggly concert in Wiggle Dance Video, Taken from Wiggledance Live In Concert) *The squares will spin and turn into the ABC for Kids logo again. *Bring The Best on Children's Video 1999–2001 *An ant will walk along (six blue squares), turn into an aardvark (pink squares) that would turn into an apple (yellow squares with "A" in topleft). The Kids Yelled "A" *A bird would fly along (pink squares), turn into a butterfly (blue squares) and turn into a bee (green squares with "B" in center left). The Kids Yelled "B" *A cow would walk along (pink squares) a cat would jump (green squares) and turn into a carrot (red squares with "C" in topright). The Kids Yelled "C" *The Squares would spin (yellow) and turn into the ABC For Kids logo. The Kids Yelled "ABC!" Down Here ABC For Kids Club! *Children's Friends Sing "Roll Up! Roll Up! Come and see the Show! Roll Up! Roll Up! We Almost Ready to Go!" *The Kids draw, but Monica Trapaga Said "Who is the Member of the New ABC for Kids Club?" *Hooley Dooleys (The Characters sing the intro song) *Blinky Bill (Blinky introduces his name) *The Boy Jumped "And So Hundred of Family All around Australia" *Repart of Thomas and Friends in Troublesome Trucks, Moschops (Moschops Want Out His Cave in Nighttime Sun) and The Petals (Petal Laughs and Petal Angry) *Mister Whiskers Sing "Hooray For Mister Whiskers" (Children Dance) *"Join the ABC For Kids Club Called 656 323" *Incredible Creatures (Professor Thinks he got it in The Boxer) *As Postman Pat Theme Play When Monica Trapaga Says "When You Join? Your Kids a Special (ABC For Kids Club Video) and (ABC For Kids Music Cassette) (A Story Time Audio Cassette) and (A Beautiful Hard Back Book) *"It's magic!" The Dragon in Magic Mountain *Mr Squiggle Jumped and a Woman Laughed, Mr. Spoon Waving from Looking for Button Moon *"Every Time You Got a news letter of the new ABC For Kids Concert and Music and A Draw Time of Games and Story for the Kids" *"There Always Surprises in store with the ABC For Kids Club Join Today!" CDs ABC for Kids: Bumper Collection *Hooray for Mr Whiskers - Mr Whiskers *My dog Smiggy - Mr Whiskers *Busy Baby Bubby - George Spartels *Surfing with the Seagulls - George Spartels *Bunyip Groove - The Bunyips *Surf's up - The Bunyips *Clapping Land - Mr Whiskers *Flower Pot Time - The Flower Pot Gang *Say hello to Daisy - The Flower Pot Gang *Everybody do This - Benita, Glenn, Angela, George *Clap, Clap, Clap your Hands - Angela, Colin and George *I am a Fine Musician - Mr Whiskers *Fairy Penguin Strut - Don Spencer *We are the Hooley Dooleys - The Hooley Dooleys *Yumbo Jive - The Hooley Dooleys *Bottom Boogie - The Hooley Dooleys *His name is Rupert Bear - Rupert Bear *Rupert's Scarf - Rupert Bear *Miffy, Miffy, we love you - Miffy *Johnson and Friends theme *The Diesel Rap - Johnson and Friends *Bananas in Pyjamas theme *Bumping and a Jumping - Bananas in Pyjamas *It's Play School (Play School theme) *Casper and Friends theme ABC For Kids: Hit Clips 1 *Active Kidz - Get Activated *The Flower Pot Gang - Five Little Birds *Mr Whiskers - Hooray for Mr Whiskers *The Littles - Here Come The Littles *The Fairies - Fairies at the Bottom of my Garden *Wheels on The Bus - I Saw Three Ships/Hot Cross Buns *Johnson and Friends - I'm a Water Bottle *Bananas in Pyjamas - Banana Holiday *The Hooley Dooleys - Splash *Wheels on the Bus - If You're Happy and you Know It/Hickory Dickory Dock *Busy Buses Theme *Play School - Bear Hunt *Thomas the Tank Engine Theme *Wheels on the Bus - Incy Wincy Spider/Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *The Hooley Dooleys - Ants in my Pants *Play School - Crocodile Hunt *Rainbow Brite - The First Part of Friendship is Friends *The Little Maestros - The Little Maestros *Wheels on the Bus - Old King Cole/Polly Put the Kettle On *Hamilton Mattress Theme *Vanessa Fallon & Friends - Singing High, Singing Low *Snailbury Tales Theme *The Flower Pot Gang - Flower Pot Time *Bananas in Pyjamas - Mellow Yellow *Play School - Take You Riding *The Hooley Dooleys - Bottom Boogie *The Little Maestros - Radio Little Maestros *The Fairies - We Love a Fairy Ring *Caillou Theme ABC for Kids: Hit Clips 2 *Jiustine Clarke - I like to sing! *Boobah theme *Ffi and the Flowertots theme *The Fairies - The Fairy twist *Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be - Peanuts *Cubby House - Cubby House *The Hooley Dooleys - Hip hip hooray *Ethelbert the Tiger theme *Angela and Penny - The mozzie in a cozzie *Bananas in Pyjamas - Bumping and the Jumping *Smokey Robinson - It's a colourful world *Active Kidz - Burn the floor *Tiny Planets theme *The Hooley Dooleys - Monkey business *Peter Combe - Newspaper Mama *Franny's Feet theme *The Fairies - Jump jump star *The Flower Pot Gang - Shake *Mr Whiskers - Clapping Land *The Save Ums theme *Active Kidz - Supasonica *The Flower Pot Gang - Look what I can do *Jasper the Penguin theme *The Hooley Dooleys - Can you do it? *Pablo the Little Red Fox theme *The Fairies - Dance the Sleep Away *Play School - Der Glumph *The Flower Pot Gang - Heel and Toe *Johnson and Friends - Why is Blue, Blue? *Angela and Penny - Holiday *Peter Coombe - Spaghetti Bolognaise *Active Kidz - Hey Mr DJ *The Hooley Dooleys - Treasure ABC For Kids: Bumper DVD Collection *Jay Laga’Aia - Ooh Aah Aah *The Wiggles - This Old Man *Good Morning *The Fairies - Dance the Sleep Away *Don Spencer - Bob the Kelpie *Christine Anu - Chrissy’S Island Family *Justine Clarke - I Like to Sing *Play School - Old Macdonald *Angela and Penny - Holiday *Dorothy the Dinosaur - I’m Dorothy the Dinosaur *Bananas in Pyjamas - Mellow Yellow *Don Spencer - Fairy Penguin Strut *The Fairies - Exercise *Gracie Lou - Animal Rock *Bananas in Pyjamas - Banana Holiday *Angela and Penny - Mozzie in a Cossie *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Swinging On a Swing *The Fairies - Jump Jump Star *Justine Clarke - Watermelon *Gracie Lou - Baa Baa Black Sheep *Play School - Miss Polly *The Wiggles - Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star ABC for Kids: Bumper DVD Vol. 2 *The Wiggles - The Shimmie Shake *Justine Clarke - Dinosaur roar *The Fairies - Fairy dancing girl *The Mighty bUZZniks - ABC Rap *Jay Laga'aia - Ooh Aah Aah *Georgie Parker - Here comes the Sun *Play School - The wheels of the bus *My friend Mark - Theme song *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Vegetable soup *Yo Gabba Gabba - Theme song *Fifi and the Flowertots - Big Band Night *Play School - Dingle Dangle Scarecrow *LazyTown - Energy *The Wiggles - It's a wiggly circus *Justine Clarke - Doin' it *The Fairies - Princess Perfect *The WotWots - Theme song *My friend Mark - Members of the Alphabet *LazyTown - No one is lazy in LazyTown *Dorothy the Dinosaur - I love it when it rains. Beak Bopping Tunes *Giggle and Hoot Theme Song *Giggle and Hoot Together *The Gigglemobile *Super Giggle and Super Hoot *Bananas in Pyjamas Theme Song *Bananas in Pyjamas - The Teddies and The Bananas *Hot Potato *Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! *Caillou - Caillou's Rock and Roll Band *Roary the Racing Car Theme Song *Zigby Theme Song *Chloe's Closet - The Dress Up Song *Fimbles - Fun with Fimbles *Sesame Street Theme Song *Play School Theme Song *Play School - Six Little Ducks *Play School - Hokey Pokey *My Best Friend use your Words *The Fairies Theme Song *Dirtgirlworld Theme Song *The Magic Roundabout Theme Song *The WotWots Theme Song *Johnson and Friends - The Diesel Rap *Birdbath Boogie *Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song *The Koala Brothers - The Helping Song *Hoot’s Funky Owl *Play School - If You’re Happy and You Know It *Play School - Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear *Play School - I am a Fine Musician *Waybuloo - Time for Yogo *Brum - Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Honk Your Horns - Chuggington Theme Song *I See Shapes *In The Night Garden - Tombliboos, Clean their Teeth *Five Steps To Bed *Sweet Dreams ABC For Kids TV Themes *Play School - Play School Theme *Giggle and Hoot - Giggle and Hoot Theme Song *Bananas in Pyjamas - Bananas in Pyjamas (Theme Song) *Sesame Street - Theme Song *Postman Pat - Theme Song *Miffy and Friends - Miffy and Friends (Theme Song/Title Song) *Teletubbies - Teletubbies Say Eh Oh! (Theme Song) *The Wiggles - Ready Steady Wiggle! *Gaspard & Lisa - Theme Song *Small Potatoes - Theme Song *Brum - Brum Brum, Get Things Done (Theme Song) *Rastamouse - Give It Up For Da Easy Crew (Rastamouse Theme) *Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Theme Song *Dorothy the Dinosaur - I’m Dorothy The Dinosaur *Shaun the Sheep - Life's a Treat (Theme Song) *Noddy - Noddy in Toyland (Theme Song) *Dirtgirlworld - Theme Song *The Wotwots - Theme Song *The Baby Triplets - Theme Song *Roary the Racing Car - Theme Tune *Mister Maker - Mister Maker *Hoopla Doopla! - Hoopla Doopla Theme Song *Chuggington - Honk Your Horns (Chugginton Theme Song) *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song *Spot - Theme Song *Zigby - Theme Song *Blinky Bill - Hey Hey Blinky Bill (Blinky Bill Theme Song) *The Hive - The Hive (Main Title) *Bookaboo - Bookaboo Theme Song *LazyTown -Welcome to LazyTown *William Sparkles’ Magical Tales - It’s Magic, Magical Tales (Opening Title Theme) *Johnson and Friends - Theme Song *Timmy Time - It's Timmy (Theme Tune) *Maya the Bee - Here Comes Maya the Bee *Yoho Ahoy - Theme Song *Mr. Squiggle - Theme Song *In the Night Garden - In the Night Garden Opening Theme VHS ABC for Kids Favourites Vol. 1 *Bananas in Pyjamas: Chasing Tuesdays and Decorating *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Johnson and Friends: The Birthday Balloon *Brum Goes House Painting *Postman Pat: Pat Takes A Message *Budgie the Little Hellicopter: Budgie's Own Goal *Fireman Sam: What Goes Up *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Troublesome Trucks and Thomas Goes Fishing Mixy Presents More Favourites (20th Century Fox 2000 Limited Edition) *Bananas in Pyjamas: Pink Mug *Fireman Sam: Halloween *Noddy the Champion *The Hooley Dooleys: The Doodat Dance *Kipper: The Seaside *Magic Mountain: Princess Panda *The Forgotten Toys: Toy Stairs *Postman Pat: Pat's Difficult Day *Little Bear: Hide and Seek *The Wiggles: Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon from Cobar *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Percy and Harold and Passengers and Polish Play Box *Bananas in Pyjamas: Walkie Talkie and Ship Ahoy *Spot's Favourite Toy and Spot's Makes a Cake *The Hooley Dooleys: Rythim and Playing in the Backyard *Fireman Sam: Treasure Hunt *Pingu and The Toy, Pingu and The Lost Ball and Pingu Delivers the Mail *Arthur: DW's Snow Mystery *Little Bear: Little Bear's Kite *Brum on Ice *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Bye George and Something in the Air Bumper Collection *Bananas in Pyjamas: Teddy Chase and Invisible Bananas *Postman Pat and the Suit of Armour *Brum: The Kite *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Four Little Engines *Spot: Where's Spot and Spot Follows his Nose *Blinky Bill - Hey Hey Blinky Bill, Whistle Song & Earthquake *Pingu the Chef and Pingu the Babysitter *Little Bear: Party at Owl's House Mixy Presents TV Favourites *Bob the Builder: Pilchard's Breakfast *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Henry and the Elephant and Donald's Duck *Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen *Little Bear: Little Bear and Mother Nature *Bananas in Pyjamas: Lollipop Rat and Sleeping Teddy Mixy Presents More Favourites *Bananas in Pyjamas: Banana Cart and Surprise Birthday *Noddy the Magican *The Hooley Dooleys: Fire Truck Song and Ooga Chuga *Kipper: The Rainbow Puddle *Magic Mountain: Princess Panda *The Forgotten Toys: Toy Boy *Postman Pat and the Robot *Little Bear: Little Bear's Egg *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: A Close Shave and Rusty to the Rescue Lets Sing and Dance *The Hooley Dooleys: Russell the Muscley Kangaroo, Jumbo Jive and Beat and Beach *Little Bear Sing a Song *Bob The Builder: Buffalo Bob *Spot's Show and Spot's Band *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along: Thomas We Love You, Let's Have A Race and It's Great To Be an Engine *Franklin's Music Lessons *Bananas in Pyjamas: Lullaby and Twinkle Twinkle ABC for Kids Club Video *Bananas in Pyjamas: Cinder Rat *The Hooley Dooleys: Splash and Bottom Boogie *Mister Whiskers: Hello Mister Whiskers *Mr Squiggle: Storm at Sea *Magic Mountain: Flying Panda *The Petals: A Boot Full of Petals Just for Fun *Bob the Builder: Inspector Spud *The Hooley Dooleys: The Laundry and Cookies *The Pop Pups: Ducks, Frisbee and Box *Caillou Looks for Gilbert *Angelina Ballerina: Midnigth Muddle *Thomas and Friends: Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Dunkin Duncan *Rubbadubbers: Tubb the Magician *Bananas in Pyjamas: Fixit Rat Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas